When I Walked In the Door
by sekh nassor
Summary: An old piece of mine you might have known that i had written a long while back. Well I came back to fanfiction and am reposting it. The first chapter is the same but the others I still have to find, if not I'll just have to recreate them. Yaoi later!
1. Where's Gaara?

When I Walked In The Door

**XxxAuthors NotexxX **

_** Hey guys, you might have known this story I written a long while back. Well I came back to fanfiction and am reposting it. The first chapter is the same but the others I still have to find, if not I'll just have to recreate them. So sorry for taking down such a lovely piece. Hope you all like, and please no flaming! **_

_P.S.- I own nothing but my laptop_

(The Lemon is In the Next Chapter…)

It was a sunny day in Suna as always, blazing in intense heat and

occasional sand storms. Today was the day that lee finally goes

home...after a long 3 weeks of helping his fellow sand ninja, he

get a relief. He was getting worried for TenTen and Neji got into a

fight about their engagement plans...again! Lee would have taken

TenTen's side (he personally like her idea of a purple wedding

dress) but between neji's death glare and TenTen's persistant

begging Lee decided to go with gai-sensei and his advise…STAY

OUT OF IT! As such wisdom should be rightfully true from his

admired sensei…

'_But since I'm going back…'_ lee thought quirking a fuzzy brow. _'I_

_might as well see what gaara is up too…_'

As lee walks to the kazekage's mansion to see his beloved

kazekage, the eye-candy of every Suna girl in the desert. He

sees Kankuro standing in the doorway pinned to the wall with

what looked like hardened sand…

"Kankuro?" Lee asked scratching, his head with partially bandaged fingers, "What happened?"

"uh…"kankuro studdered _'Gods this is embarrassing'_ kankuro thought "look bushy brow…lets just say…don't mess with Gaara's strawberries…"

Lee shrugged and walked in ignoring kankuro's constant shouting

for Lee to get back there and help chizzle him out the sand. As he

walked he saw Temari polishing her fan while sewing together the

holes in her fan tears down her cheeks. Lee stopped and

looked…a little puzzled…

Temari noticed an quickly studdered, "look! I had a spar with TenTen and my fan got ripped ok! I have every right to cry! I had this fan for my whole life! MY WHOLE LIFE DAMN IT!"

"okay…"Lee said backing up _'I never asked about your crying…'_

"look…" Temari said sniffling, "just go you browed bastard! I need time alone…Gaara's in his room!"

After a even more puzzled glance Lee bolted to the kitchen

realizing that not only is Gaara crazy, but his family is as well…

As Lee got closer to the kitchen he saw water spots on the floor..

Did Gaara just get out the shower? As he followed the trail up to

Gaara's room he noticed Gaara's gourd laid against the wall just

outside the door empty.

'_he must have emptied it outside'_ lee thought…

As he reached the doorknob he knocked on the door.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Lee heard a slight **"its opened"** and turned the knob to go in… and when he did he saw a sight he never imagined…

GAARA NAKED…

**Xxx Authors Note xxX**

Naked gaara…please give me your honest opinions…this is my first fanfic made….EVER…so I really wanna know…I'll add lemons in the next chapter.

P.S.-I don't own anything…so don't ask if I own gaara or lee… ^.^


	2. Set Up

Set Up

**XxxAuthors NotexxX**

_**As said before guys," you might have known this story I written a long while back. Well I came back to fanfiction and am reposting it. The first chapter is the same but the others I still have to find, if not I'll just have to recreate them. So sorry for taking down such a lovely piece. Hope you all like, and please no flaming!"**_

_P.S.- I own nothing but my laptop_

_**Recap:**_

_As Lee got closer to the kitchen he saw water spots on the floor.._

_Did Gaara just get out the shower? As he followed the trail up to_

_Gaara's room he noticed Gaara's gourd laid against the wall just_

_outside the door empty._

_'__he must have emptied it outside'__ lee thought…_

_As he reached the doorknob he knocked on the door._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Lee heard a slight __"its opened"__ and turned the knob to go in… and when he did he saw a sight he never imagined…_

_GAARA NAKED…_

**Continue ^_^:**

"GAARA!", Lee shouted as he gazed upon the sight at hand. He was so embarrassed he felt like he could jump put of his skin, and the fact that his face was 10 times brighter than Tayuya and Sasori's combined.

"I am so so sorry!", Lee exclaimed.

Yet as soon as he accidently caught Gaara in the midst of his periphrial vision he couldn't help but stare. Such a pale skin he was blessed with, looking as pure white as alabaster and he bet if he felt it I'd be as smooth as smooth and fine as white silk. Locks of hair that cascaded around his neck, wet and dark like blood on water as it framed his face. That unreadable face, it was so mysterious it made him look sexy as those wild animal eyes complimented the feature to a teal T.

Lee suddenly gasped inward at his realization. _'How dare I think such thought about my best friend? The blossoming green leaf of Konoha having such unyouthful thoughts about Gaara. The Kazekge of all people! What would their friends say? What would Sakura think? Sakura! My poor lovely Sakura-chan!" _. And then he felt lips. Soft cool lips that pressed against him demandingly an all thoughts Lee could have of his pink haired harlot disappeared. Instead his thought drifted towards how talented that mouth was that belonged to the red head. How his moist organ searched every part of his cavern and left no room an undiscovered spot. Lee slowly felt his eyes droop closed as he circled his arms around Gaara's neck and let the feeling take over him. They stayed like that for a good 5min, letting their heat mix as they exchanged moans and gasps of approval.

'_I can't believe this is happening',_ Lee thought '_I'm actually kissing the-'_ Lee's thought was cut off by hand zipping down his spandex. For someone working with sand all day, Gaara had surprisingly soft and delicate skin. Lee almost had no time to realize what was to happen next when he found himself backed up against a plush bed. When did he get there from the door? And when did his spandex suddenly of missing from his body? So many questions filled Lee's brain till he felt teeth on his neck, and some thing very hard poking at his briefs.

"Kazakage-sama!", Lee shouted. He should have known it was a setup.

Me: CUT！isn't it just evil for me to cut off right before the yaoi?

Such a short chappy this is. But its just a set up for Gaara's sexy bod. **Drools**

Lee: Whaaa? Nooo! Right the next chapter!

ME: hush Lee! I am working on it right now. Hopefully it'll be done by tomorrow night.

Lee: *eyes sparkle*

ME: Gaara! Prep up for the next scene!

Gaara: **nods and drags lee off with sand to back room**

Lee: "Kazekage-sama what are you!" **moans**

ME: and there ya have it folks!


	3. Pure Pleasure

Pure Pleasure

**XxxAuthors NotexxX**

_**As said before guys," you might have known this story I written a long while back. Well I came back to fanfiction and am reposting it. The first chapter is the same but the others I still have to find, if not I'll just have to recreate them. So sorry for taking down such a lovely piece. Hope you all like, and please no flaming!"**_

_**I own nothing! No lets get on with the smexing! Warning: Big OOC-ness ahead!**_

_**~Gaara's P.O.V. (extreme OOC)~**_

I waited to see what Lee's next move was, however I grew impatient by the second as he seemed to be having a slight confusion in his mind when he turned away. Silly boy, don't turn away. Seeing as how he wasn't going to turn back anytime soon I figured I'd let myself in on some of my own fun. Turning Lee around I started my massive assault on those sweet lips, and hurriedly made my was to the bed with hast. Being in love with Lee was rather troublesome especially since I have been planning to claim him for a while now. Often times Lee whatever chance I had would be squashed by his constant goals of training or even worse by that hell-sent sensei of his that he just knew wanted Lee to himself. It wouldn't be long before Kankuro got down and Temari fixed her fan, so as much as I wanted to savor this pure moment I was working on short time. I made quick work of those pesky spandex and managed to sneak an extra grind on Lee's entrance while I marked his neck when a voice pulled me out my trance.

"Kazekage-sama!",I heard Lee shout.

Just what the hell could it be now? I looked down at his face and trace his eyes to noticed he has taken in sight of my partial erection. I couldn't help but smirk prideful at the look in Lee's eyes. A clear mixture of nervousness and a failed attempted hiding of lust was quite evident and I took this to my advantage. Slowly I reached down to give an experimental stroke. To my liking I caught a barely audible squeaks from lee as well as the delight of seeing that beautiful throat swallow in want. I felt very powerful in this state. To have one of Konoha's strongest fighters at my tips with just the glance of a mere sex organ.

Speaking of tips….

"mmm Lee~!", I threw my head back as I felt slick soft tongue suck have its way with my own.

Rough hands stroke the base of my shaft in rhythm as I couldn't help but buck into that inviting hole. All that training Lee does in his spare time definitely helped in using his hands. Maybe I should practice taijutsu one day? However that'll have to wait for some other time, God how did Lee become this good? I reached down and grabbed a fist full of Lee's hair as he sucked greedily into that sinful skilled mouth. Earning a moan in response I felt the vibrations send itself across my phallus and deep into my testis. With a tight contraction of Lee's throat muscle I came hard and plentiful, successful in almost choking Lee as he tried to swallow as much as he can with that glazed look of heat deep in his iris. I looked over at the time to check how fast I had to make this when I heard the most sexiest lines I could ever hear spoken to me

"Gaara-kun, please…" Lee begged on all fours, "It tastes so good I want it inside"

And that is where I lost it. Will the look of a feral animal a grabbed Lee's hips so tight a light ring of red outlined them. Fuck stretching. Fuck the time. And more importantly fuck Lee. So I did. I needed him, now. I wanted him so badly, I wanted to take him just like I would do in my dreams. I kissed Lee once more, this time with much more passion than I had ever kissed him with before. Gently, I lifted Lee and slowly began to ease my ready member inside. Lee gasped and tears stung his eyes, I think the sudden invasion in his entranced was a lot more than he comprehended. I kissed the back of his neck and whispered my apologies into his ear, apologies no one else will ever hear but my sweet Lee as I slowly began to thrust into him. The said boy bit his lip, wincing at the feeling. It must have hurt him like hell, and I seemed to realize this in his expression. Carefully, I wrapped an arm around the boy, holding him close.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked softly. Though in truth he was so warm and tight I wanted to stay forever.

"God, no!" Lee spoke quickly. I can tell he knew it wouldn't hurt for long anyway, and there was no way he was going to put an end to this.

So I stayed still for a moment so Lee would get used to the penetration. Once he stopped shaking so much, I slowly pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in. I did this several times, loving the feeling of Lee's tight walls melting around my cock. The feeling of being one with Lee made me feel wanted, as if I wasn't all alone after all and now that I know this feeling I wont allow it to be gone.

"Nnn…! Gaara!… Gaa-…!" Lee cried out as I bucked into him and he clenched his fists into the bed frame beside him.

I chuckled inwardly. Poor Lee , all he could see was stars as I pounded into him, and I'm pretty was sure I was not far from seeing them too. Another cry escaped his lips and I reached down and fondled his member as my other hand holds his hips steady. We made love for what seemed like an eternity until finally, I felt my climax nearing. I knew Lee's would soon come too so I quickened my thrusts. Tossing my head back and letting out a broken, deep grunt I began to shake as I came inside of Lee with hot and heavy. Lee practically screamed in like a little school girl as he was filled to the brim with my hot, sticky seed and his cries becoming even higher, to what I thought was impossible, as he too came. His seed pooled in the palm of my hand, eventually making a small puddle within the bed sheet.

"That was amazing.." I panted, "Don't you think Lee?"

**No Response**

"Lee?", I questioned a bit concerned.

**No Response**

"Lee!", I flipped him over only to find him out like a light. _'Huh..'_ I thought to myself.

I cleaned us up and tucked us neatly under the covers as I let my thoughts roam.

'_Who would've known you could faint from pure pleasure….'_

**Me:** tada! I can has cheezburger nao?

Lee: you made me seem like I was gaara's slut whore!

**Me:** bitch to be exact

Lee: that's still no better!

Gaara: I like you as my bitch…

Lee: well….okay

**Me:** such youthfulness…YOSH!


End file.
